The life of Finnegan Mellark
by HistoryRepeats
Summary: What happened after the epilogue in Mockingjay? What happens as Kaniss and Peeta's kids grow up? Told from the perspective of 11 year old Finnegan Mellark.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn! Finnegan Mellark, get up!" The voice of my father breaks into my peaceful slumber, and I groggily open my eyes. The room is full of orange dawn light, and I can just see the silhouette of my father peering down at me. "Geez, Finn!" he laughs, "You could sleep for Panem, I swear."

"Whadyou want?" I mumble, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Layla and your Mother have gone out hunting, we have to bake some bread and set up the shop before they come back, you're 11 now, time to pull your weight around here." Dad explains, and yanks the covers off me.

"But Layla didn't start hunting with Ma until she was 13! Why do I have to start my chores at 11?" I whine. Seriously, it isn't fair.

"Yes but hunting is dangerous," he sighs, "Layla doesn't complain about getting up does she?"

"But Layla is 15! She's older than me, and more mature. Anyway, it's the day after my birthday, cut me some slack." I argue.

"Finnegan, stop arguing with me. I expect you up, dressed, showered and downstairs in an hour. Also, once we're finished, you can tidy your room." He demands, and leaves.

I fall back against my pillow, finding the string for my lamp and pulling it. My room illuminates with a soft golden glow, and I swing my legs off the bed, planting them on the floor and standing up. I glance at the clock on the wall, 7:30. Usually I would be sleeping now; I didn't use to get up before 9 am, when it was light. I head to my wardrobe, wincing as I stood on a toy car. My room was messy, with toys and comics strewn about that my parents get from the Capitol when they go on holiday every year. My bed cover, decorated with tiny robots lays in a crumpled heap on the ground.

I return my attention to my wardrobe and pull out a plain white shirt with a pair of red trousers. I sling them over my arm and head to the bathroom, locking the door and messing around with the dials on the shower before quickly stripping and climbing into the bathtub, standing under the streams of water that trickled from the shower head.

Once I was done I towelled off, dried my hair and changed into the clothes that I had chosen. I quickly comb my hair, grabbing a pot of gel from the cabinet and gelling my hair into spikes.

"Finn!" I hear my dad shout.

"I'm coming!" I yell back, hurrying out of the bathroom and thundering downstairs. I head into the kitchen and freeze, my jaw dropping. "Dad! What did you _do_!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Flour was everywhere, painting the floor and walls white. Dad rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. "Well, uh, I made a mess?"

"Yeah, but how? Mom is going to _kill_ us!"

"I was carrying the sacks of flour, I tripped and voilà. Come on, we gotta get this cleaned up." He gets a dust pan and brush, handing it to me and taking a broom for himself. Together we worked for two hours, eventually managing to clean up. "Okay Finn, we have just under an hour to get the shop set up and bread baked. I'll get the bread, you get the shop, kay?"

"Yes Dad." I nod, snatching up the keys for the shop and hurrying out the front door without even putting on shoes. I hurry to our shop, flipping the keys in the lock and struggling to unlock the door. Once I'd unlocked it, I push the door open and feel around for the light switch.

I flick it, and the lights in the shop spur into action, each emitting a low humming sound as they flickered to life. I set about gathering up the loaves of bread left over from yesterday and chucked them; we only sold fresh bread in here. I dusted the counter tops, emptied the cash register and washed the trays and stands that the bread had been on with a small cloth. Done.

"Oi, Finn! Open the door!" It was Dad again, holding a tray of bread rolls in his arms. I quickly open the door and help him arrange the rolls in the window display. "OK Finn, will you help me carry the loaves here? Then we'll have breakfast and you can tidy your room."

"Yes Dad." I say obediently and follow him out and all the way home, gathering up a tray and carrying it to the shop. It takes a while but we manage to get everything perfect and eat a roll each for breakfast before Mom and Layla come back. Dad helps them sort out their kills and then Layla disappears to her room, Dad goes back to the shop and Mom goes to have a nap.

I have nothing to do, so I head up to my room to tidy it. I start by gathering up all the dirty clothes and throwing them into my laundry basket. Then, I take out a couple of boxes from under my bed, gathering up all the toys and throwing them in. i then grab all my comics and stack them neatly on my nightstand, finishing by making my bed.

I flop down on my bed, sighing. I wanted to go outside, but it had just started raining so that wasn't an option unfortunately. It was a Sunday too, so that meant that my tutor wouldn't be coming in. In the end I grab a book from my bookshelf and start to read.

This is such a good book...


End file.
